Destiny Can Be Rewritten
by when love was kind
Summary: Ellie is a girl protecting the person who she sees responsible for the deaths of her family. Max has an extraordinary destiny, one that involves him and Ellie standing side by side. But can the boy with the gifts break down the broken girl's walls around her heart? Max/OC, Phoebe/Cole
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I didn't exactly like the way this was going, so I'm starting over. Enjoy!**

 _An Excerpt From The Decree of Shadow_

 **In conclusion,** all remaining Astrals are commanded to compromise their allegiance from themselves to the League. This is necessary as the rogue Astrals continue to attack our facilities.

 _An Excerpt From The Midnight Order_

 **As stated earlier** , it has come to the time that all Astrals are to be brought in for questioning. Those who are discovered to be involved with these rebellions will be dispatched as accord #14 of the Laws of the Hero.

 _An Excerpt From The Dispatchment of the Astral_

 **It is with great** sadness that we announce that all Astral Shadows are branded as traitors and are to be immediately turned over to authorities.

 _An Excerpt From Astrals: A College Thesis by Wendie Wright_

What are Astrals? That, nobody knows. Scientists have tried and failed to identify their origins and evolution from Human to Astral. The earliest Astrals can be tracked to AD 79 with a script written by a young English boy. He described of a group seeking rest in his village.

This boy described them as people who had an other-worldly presence. That year, a drought and poor harvest wiped out many of his village and he believed that granting the Astrals passage was against st God's will.

 _An Excerpt From The Legends of the East_

Long ago, before the times of the great Merlin Emrys, two twins of an ancient clan lived. The twins, Sydonna and Meredonna, were the most powerful and wise of all. They were often sought out for answers or aid.  
But one day, the twins caught the eye of Death. He knew that the twins' knowledge and power would give him the answer to cancel out Life. The twins were horrified by the suggestion and refused. Death warned them of the suffering to their bloodline he could cause.  
Sydonna was killed and Meredonna's descendants were cursed. Every century, two twins would face off in the war of the century. And when the dust clears, they'll both be dead. Meredonna lived the rest of her life in the shadow of her brother's death and the curse, dying scared, lonely, and afraid.  
Now, these twins are the stuff of Legend, none believing in their existence. But, ask yourself if this is truly impossible. Look around- who are the twins that will tear your world into war...


	2. Chapter 1: Ellie

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One

Ellie

When I think about home, green comes to my mind. The leafy green of the forest. The green color of Gracie and Dad's eyes. Well, I'll never be entirely sure what color Gracie and Dad's eyes truly were. Or if Mum's laughter was cheerful and Dad's smile lit up the room like the sun, or if the way Gracie danced was elegant and looking like she was born to do it.

The only thing that I can truly remember is the smell of the fire at the camp

My memory, from what I have discovered over the years tends to be different from what truly was. After the four grueling months as a bargain chip for the Hero League caused many of my memories to be distorted.

The shouts of the battle had faded a long time ago, and the forest is starting to lighten as the day draws, but it still seems as though the trees and the animals are holding it's breath.

"Ellie." I turn around and see Alexander behind me. "How are they?" I ask quietly, bracing myself for the words I hoped I'd never have to hear.

"The twins are safe." He says and I let out a sigh of relief. "But their Guardian is dead." I freeze. "J-Johnny..." I swallow. "I'm sorry El. But, someone has to take your brother's place."

I shake my head. "I can't. I haven't finished initiation. You know the rules as well as I do."

"Now, with all that's happening. With the Hero League hunting us. You're our best shot."

"No. Why can't we just let the twins die? The world will be safe for the next hundred years."

"Meredonna wanted her bloodline to be safe, so she created us. Remember? Don't let your hatred get in the way." He shoots back.

Alexander's right. The twins belong to the Hero League. I swore after they killed Mum, Dad and Gracie I'd rather die than ever lift a finger to help them.

"Ellie?"

I look and the ground and shut my eyes. "Ellie?"

"And then, we can take out the Hero League?" I ask. "Ellie, don't do that. Revenge isn't you." Alexander says. "Well what is?"

He sighs. "You're my friend. And an Astrèal Shadow. Isn't that enough?"

I look at the dirt in front of my feet. Alexander takes my silence as an answer and turns to leave.

"Nothing's ever enough, Alex." I say. "Not for us." I see his step falter, his posture slumping. It only lasts a moment before he straightens and keeps walking.

It will be awhile before anything is ever enough.

XXXXXXX

Damn, it's been awhile! I've finally gotten my shit together and got around to working on this fic. Please tell me how you liked this chapter! Have a good day!

-Em


End file.
